El destino de Bella
by Bluemoon250
Summary: Tras ser mordida por James en la academia de ballet, Bella se transforma en vampiro cumpliéndo así su destino, antes de lo esperado.
1. El destino de Bella

**EL DESTINO DE BELLA**

No sabía si estaba dormida, inconsciente o muerta. Tampoco sabía si aquellas imágenes que cruzaban por mi mente eran sueños o recuerdos, pero de algo sí estaba segura; si estaba muerta, seguro que no estaba en el cielo. Hacía demasiado calor, dolía demasiado y estaba demasiado oscuro para ser el cielo.

Poco a poco, mi mente se iba aclarando en aquel horrible lugar de oscuridad en el que me encontraba, y las imágenes iban cobrando sentido, por lo pude deducir que eran recuerdos y no sueños.

El estudio de ballet, James con la cámara de vídeo de mi madre, la pierna rota, la sangre fluyendo de mi cabeza... y, ante todo, la cara de horror y pena de mi ángel de la guarda, mirándome martirizado y diciéndome que todo terminaría pronto... todo regresó a mi memoria de golpe haciéndome regresar de nuevo a la superficie de aquel lugar en el que me encontraba.

Entonces algo ocurrió haciendo que el terror se apoderase de mi.

Escuché la voz de Edward cerca de mí, aunque no entendí qué decía, pero pude saber que era Carlisle con quién hablaba pues le escuché un poco más alejado de mí. Parecían asustados y pude sentir como se movían a mi alrededor, y cómo llegaba más gente.

Intenté abrir los ojos, levantarme y ver qué ocurría, pero no pude. No podía sentirme, era como si no tuviera cuerpo. Volví a intentarlo con más fuerza y entonces pude oír los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón, en primer lugar, un quejido de dolor y angustia que no sabía de dónde procedía, en segundo lugar, y la voz de sufrimiento de Edward, en tercer lugar.

-¿No puedes hacer algo, Carlisle? Creo que algo no va bien -decía suplicando.

-Yo también creo que algo va mal... sujétala fuerte Emmet -decía Carlisle con miedo en la voz-. Pero tendría que utilizar morfina y no creo que pueda pinchar ya en su piel.

Otro aullido retumbó en donde quisiera que estuviera, aunque esta vez pude adivinarlo como mío, pues pude sentir como me retorcía y sentí un fuego abrasador recorrer mi cuerpo. Me sentía como si estuviera envuelta en llamas, aunque sabía que no lo estaba, porque ahora también podía sentir los fuertes brazos de Emmet sujetándo los míos y, otro par de manos más sujetándome las piernas, aunque no sabía quien era, solo podía sentir su fuerza.

-Carlisle... -suplicaba con un hilo de voz Edward, que me dejó adivinar lo aterrado que estaba.

-Lo sé, Edward, tranquilo -Carlisle intentaba calmar a Edward, aunque su voz tenía una nota de angustia que no podía disimular-. Seguro que lo superará. Escucha su corazón...

En medio de aquel infierno en el que me encontraba, me centré en mi corazón, como si Carlisle me hubiera hablado a mí. Los latidos eran cada vez más frenéticos y el fuego aumentaba su intensidad a cada latido de mi corazón.

Volví a intentar levantarme y abrir los ojos, pero seguía sin poder abrirlos y sin poder moverme, esta vez por la fuerte sujeción a la que me tenían sometida de brazos y piernas.

-Carlisle, creo de verdad que Edward tiene razón -escuché decir a Jasper cerca y supe que era él quien me tenía sujeta por las piernas-. Algo no va bien.

¿Qué algo no iba bien? Pensé enfadada. Claro que algo no iba bien, me estaba quemando por dentro y ellos no parecían verlo, además me estaba empezando a sentir realmente mareada. El fuego parecía haber encontrado en mi cabeza el hogar ideal para instalarse y creí que no lo soportaría. Una terrible punzada de dolor me atravesó la cabeza haciendo que diera vueltas en aquel pozo oscuro en el que me encontraba. Quise morirme en aquel instante y que todo ese sufrimiento terminara de una vez.

-Lo sé, Jasper, lo sé. Pero ten un poco de fe -decía Carlisle intentando mantener la calma-. Es fuerte y creo que podrá soportarlo.

No, no era fuerte. Sentía como mi vida iba llegando a su fin poco a poco y de la forma más horrible posible.

Otra llamarada de fuego atravesó todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la cabeza y mi desbocado corazón se aceleró un poco más y sentí como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho. Volví a proferir un grito de dolor y desesperación, y sentí como el pánico hacía presencia no solo en mí, sino en Edward, Carlisle, Emmet e incluso en Jasper, al que oí soltar un gemido de angustia antes de que la oscuridad se volviera a apoderar por completo de mí y me perdiera en su inmensidad.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que volví a la consciencia, pero cuando lo hice, el fuego que se apoderaba de mi interior estaba remitiendo. El dolor de cabeza que sentía, todavía era intenso, pero más soportable, y lo más significativo; ya era consciente de mi propio cuerpo, podía sentirlo y eso me llenó de alegría.

Una alegría que duró muy poco pues enseguida volví a sentir pánico.

-¡Edward, Carlisle! -los llamó Alice asustada-. ¡Escuchad su corazón!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ellos en los que yo también presté atención a mi corazón. Latía más despacio que con anterioridad. En realidad, demasiado despacio.

-Esto no está bien... nada bien... -murmuraba muy bajito Edward. Tanto que pensé que era imposible que le hubiera oído, lo cual me sorprendió muchísimo.

-No puede ser... es demasiado pronto -decía asustado Carlisle, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Otra vez hubo silencio, y aproveché para intentar serenarme y prestar atención a los detalles.

Pude escuchar mi corazón latiendo cada vez más despacio, mientras el fuego remitía cada vez más. También pude percibir un montón de olores florales diferentes a mi alrededor y la suavidad de la tela que cubría mi cuerpo. Estaba totalmente abrumada, no sabía qué me estaba pasando, porqué no me podía despertar o a qué se debía aquel pánico y angustia que todos sentían por mí. Al fin y al cabo, cada vez me encontraba mejor.

Entonces, cuando el fuego había desaparecido de todo el cuerpo y el poco calor que sentía en el cerebro era a penas un residuo de lo que había sido minutos antes, algo volvió a cambiar.

Sentí como mi corazón luchaba por seguir latiendo, aumentando su ritmo una vez más, hasta que dio su último latido, haciéndome despertar e incorporarme de golpe, mientras intentaba coger una bocanada de aire lo más grande posible. Aunque me di cuenta enseguida que no me hacía ninguna falta.

Abrí los ojos y respirando de forma agitada, simplemente por costumbre, miré a mi alrededor desconcertada. Todo era muy diferente y la luz muy brillante.

Si no hubiera sido porque todos los Cullen estaban allí, mirándome con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa, me hubiera vuelto a invadir el pánico. Afortunadamente no fue así; intenté serenarme y poner mis ideas en orden.

Entonces lo comprendí. James me había mordido y ahora era un vampiro, al igual que Edward y toda su familia.

Mi sueño de estar para siempre al lado de Edward se había cumplido antes de darme cuenta.


	2. De caza

**DE CAZA**

Seguía algo desorientada, no sabía muy bien dónde estaba ni cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que desperté, pero poco a poco las ideas se me iban aclarando.

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor y me abrumó la cantidad de detalles y matices nuevos que podía distinguir. No podía creer lo ciega que había estado en mi antigua vida.

Los colores eran más intensos e incluso había uno nuevo que no me hubiera imaginado que existiera. Mi visión periférica era increíblemente precisa, el olfato también se me había agudizado al igual que los demás sentidos.

-¿Bella? -me llamó sorprendido Edward haciendo que dirigiera mi vista hacia él.

-¿Si? -pregunté mirándole sin entender a qué venía esa cautela, pues se acercaba a mí de forma lenta.

-Bella, tranquila, no pasa nada -dijo acercándose un poco más.

Desvié la mirada hacia los demás y comprobé que los demás tenían la misma expresión de cautela que Edward, lo que me molestó bastante. ¿Qué pensaban que podría hacer?

-Ya sé que no pasa nada -dije confundida.

-Entonces, ¿porqué huyes? -me preguntó confuso y acercándose un poco más a mí hasta quedar muy cerca.

-Yo no... yo no huyo -balbuceé molesta y sin entender.

Pero entonces me di cuenta. Estaba agazapada en un rincón de la habitación en la que me encontraba y en una posición que me resultó muy extraña. Tenía las rodillas flexionadas, como un gato asustado a punto de salir corriendo.

Enseguida me erguí poniéndome bien derecha y alisandome un poco el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto.

-¡Oh, vaya! -exclamé sorprendida.

Edward rió entre dientes, con esa risa tan perfecta que para mí era música, y se acercó a mí hasta abrazarme fuertemente.

-¡Menos mal! Pensábamos que habías muerto... -dijo con alivio antes de besarme como nunca antes lo había echo, dejándome algo atontada.

-¿Porqué? -pregunté tontamente y escuché como todos reían.

-Ay -suspiró separándose de mí despacio y tomándome de la mano-. Eso me preguntó yo -dijo de forma burlona-. Ven, sal del rincón -me dijo riendo entre dientes.

Todavía un poco confusa, lo seguí hasta el centro de la habitación, donde fui abrazada y besada primero por Esme y después por Alice, y después por Carlisle y Emmet, el cual me propinó el abrazo más fuerte, aunque se quejó un poco de las costillas cuando se separó. Por último, Jasper se acercó a mí y también me abrazó, aunque de forma más sutil.

-Bienvenida -me susurró al oído sonriéndome.

-Gracias -dije sorprendida del trato que Jasper me estaba dando pues siempre había mantenido las distancias conmigo, aunque nunca fue desagradable.

Pero sin duda alguna, la que más me sorprendió fue Rosalie.

-Estás estupenda, Bella -me dijo cordialmente, aunque todavía de forma un poco fría y distante, y sin moverse de al lado de la puerta, dónde estaba recostada.

-Gra... gracias -contesté confundida.

Me parecía imposible estar tan confundida. Fruncí el entrecejo, me mordí el labio inferior y agaché la cabeza hacia el vestido que llevaba puesto.

Nadie dijo nada mientras yo intentaba salir de mi atolondramiento, pero pude sentir cómo la calma iba volviendo a mí, haciendo que la mente se me aclarase con mayor rapidez. Alcé la vista hacia Jasper y dije:

-Gracias -sabía que estaba usando su don en aquel momento, para ayudarme.

-No hay de qué -me contestó con su peculiar tono tranquilizador.

Como por inercia, volví a mirarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, deteniéndome en último lugar en el rostro de Edward. Definitivamente, había estado más ciega de lo que pensaba, pues no había alcanzado a distinguir lo absolutamente perfectos y hermosos que eran todos ellos en realidad, y más en concreto, Edward, que para mí era el más hermoso y perfecto de todos.

-Vaya -exclamé en un susurro, admirada.

-¿Qué? -preguntó sonriendo Edward.

-Nada, es solo que todo es tan... diferente -mentí un poco para que no supieran lo maravillada que estaba con ellos, aunque no era del todo mentira. Todo parecía muy diferente.

-Tranquila, te acostumbrarás -me aseguró entre risas Carlisle.

Solo le sonreí. No me atrevía a decir nada, pues me había dado cuenta de que mi voz era diferente, tenía un sonido más suave y musical, lo que me resultaba raro.

-Bueno, ¿no quieres ver qué aspecto tienes? -me preguntó Alice acercándose a mí con su aire grácil y abrazándome por los hombros.

-Hum... esto... ¿es que estoy diferente? -pregunté nuevamente confundida.

Todos rieron y Alice me giró hacia un gran espejo que había en un lado de la habitación, que ya sabía de quién era; de Rosalie y Emmet.

-Compruébalo tú misma -me instó Alice, divertida.

Cuando miré el espejo no reconocí a la chica que estaba reflejada en él. Era una preciosidad. Tenía el pelo del mismo color que el mio, aunque sus facciones eran más afiladas y perfectas y tenía los ojos de un color rojo carmesí muy intenso y su cuerpo era tan estilizado que hubiera sido la envidia de cualquier modelo de fama.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es la valoración? -me preguntó al oído Edward abrazándome por detrás a la altura de la cintura.

No sabía qué contestarle, tenía la autoestima por los suelos después de contemplar aquella imagen en el espejo, así que me mordí el labio inferior.

-¿Esa soy yo? -pregunté admirada, pues al morderme el labio me di cuenta de que la hermosa chica reflejada en el espejo era yo.

-¿Y quién si no? -me preguntó Edward riendo entre dientes-. Bella, ya te dije que no te ves a ti misma como eres en realidad -añadió con tono de impaciencia.

-¡Oh! -exclamé- Vaya...

-Bueno, qué tal si os vais a cazar, Edward -intervino Carlisle con paciencia-. Ya tendrá tiempo de admirarse cuando volváis. Bella debe de estar sedienta.

Edward sonrió y asintió con la cabeza cuando ambos nos giramos hacia los demás. Todos parecían impacientes por algo, pero yo no logré entender porqué hasta unos segundos después, cuando una quemazón tremenda se instaló en mi garganta y un sabor extraño y dulzón llegó a mi boca de pronto.

-¡Cielos! -exclamé llevándome una mano a la garganta. Hasta que Carlisle no lo mencionó no había sentido aquella sed tan imperiosa que se había apoderado de mi.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Edward con tono de alarma en la voz.

-Nada... es que... me arde la garganta, eso es todo -dije con mi nueva y musical voz algo ronca por la sed.

Todos se echaron a reír y la carcajada de Emmet retumbó en la habitación.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya -dijo Edward con una sonrisa y tomándome de la mano nuevamente.

Salimos de la habitación seguidos por todos los demás y llegamos al gran ventanal del pasillo que daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

-¿Preparada? -me preguntó Edward poniendo aquella sonrisa suya, que era mi predilecta.

-Hum. No, todavía no -dije recordando de pronto algo-. ¿Y Charlie y mi madre? Estarán muy preocupados sin saber dónde y cómo estoy -dije de forma angustiada.

-Tranquilízate, Bella -me dijo ceñudo Edward-. Todo está bien con ellos, ya te lo explicaré más tarde con más detalle. Vamos -me apremió.

-Pero... -intenté protestar, pero él me atajó, con autoridad y firmeza en la voz.

-Pero nada, tienes que alimentarte antes de hacer nada más.

-Está bien... -concedí resignada. Me ardía la garganta cada vez más y tampoco tenía ganas de empezar a discutir con él en aquél momento, porque sabía que tenía las de perder.

-Bien. Entonces, vamos -dijo sonriendo triunfante-. Tú primero -me invitó con un gesto de la mano, para que fuera delante de él.

Di un paso hasta ponerme a su altura, al borde del gran ventanal que tenía las puertas abiertas y dudé sobre lo que debía hacer.

-Esto... ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? -pregunté dubitativa mirando hacia abajo. No sabía como iba a bajar de allí si no había escaleras.

Edward rió entre dientes, y pude escuchar con total claridad como los demás intentaban disimular las risas.

-Pues saltar, ¿qué si no? -me dijo rodeándome la cintura con su fuerte brazo-. ¿Quieres que te muestre cómo?

-Sí, por favor -le dije con curiosidad.

-Bien. Observa -me dijo antes de acercarse al borde del ventanal.

Cuando llegó al borde, se paró, adelantó una pierna impulsándose con la otra y saltó cayendo suavemente y sin hacer ruido alguno.

Me pareció bastante sencillo, así que lo imité y caí igual de suave y silenciosamente que él. Solo el chasquido de las ramitas de los árboles que había en suelo, al partirse bajo mis pies desnudos, rompió profanó el silencio de la caída.

-Hum. Muy elegante -murmuró Emmet desde lo alto del ventanal.

-Gracias -dije en voz baja, sabiendo que me había oído perfectamente. Estaba algo avergonzada, nunca me habían dicho que fuera elegante.

Hubo más risas, mientras me alisaba de nuevo el vestido. Me resultaba algo incómodo, aunque era muy suave. Ya tendría más tarde unas palabritas con Alice, porque estaba totalmente convencida de que había sido ella quien me había puesto aquel vestido.

-Venga, vamos -me dijo sonriendo Edward cogiéndome de la mano nuevamente.

Le seguí sin decir nada y me condujo hasta el riachuelo que había un poco más allá de la casa. Me mostró como saltarlo y lo imité, sorprendiéndome de mí misma, al comprobar que podía saltar con más lejos que Edward, y después corrimos durante unos minutos, aunque no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Edward me hizo parar entre risas. Parecía que le resultaba graciosa, lo que me hubiera molestado en un pasado, pero no ahora.

Era extraño, pero parecía que también había cambiado mi mentalidad hacia cosas que antes me parecían molestas, al igual que había ocurrido con la velocidad. Recordé lo malísima que me puse la primera vez que Edward me llevó corriendo subida a su espalda, y me reí de mí misma por lo tonta que había sido, pues mientras corría junto a mi ángel por el bosque, había disfrutado como nunca antes lo había echo, y me había sentido tremendamente libre.

-Bella, para. Vuelve -le oí llamarme tras de mí.

Volví sobre mis pasos, muy a pesar mío y me quejé.

-¿Ya? ¿No podemos seguir un poco más?

-Ya habrá tiempo para la diversión, más adelante, te lo prometo -me dijo sonriendo-. Pero ahora ven -me pidió con un gesto de la mano, y añadió cuando llegué junto a él-: Escucha...

Obedeciendo a lo que me pidió, agudicé el oído cerrando los ojos para concentrarme, e intenté adivinar a qué se refería. Podía escuchar muchas cosas; las hojas de los árboles mecidas por el suave viento, los pajarillos, los bichos del bosque... y finalmente, a mi izquierda, el sonido de un corazón latiendo mucho más grande que el de los pájaros o los bichejos. Abrí los ojos y le miré admirada.

-¿Lo has oído? -me preguntó pícaramente.

-Ajá.

-Pues ¿a qué esperas? Ve a por él -me instó Edward.

Quise obedecer, pero no sabía que tenía que hacer con exactitud, así que me quedé clavada en el sitio, escuchando el latido de aquél corazón que me invitaba a ir por él desesperadamente, y otros dos o tres más que se le habían unido.

-Solo déjate llevar por tu instinto, Bella -me dijo Edward adivinando mis pensamientos-. Sabrás que hacer.

Animada por sus palabras y la sed que estaba amenazando con hacerme enloquecer, me giré y me encaminé hacia mi presa; un bonito y apetitoso león que me invitaba cada vez más a que me lo comiera.

Me costó un poco hacerme con él, pero finalmente y tras unos cuantos zarpazos que me destrozaron el vestido, pude con él y bebí con ansias su ardiente y exquisita sangre.

Cuando terminé con él alcé la cabeza y vi el destrozo del vestido y me limpié la sangre que tenía en el escote con un trozo del pobre vestido que había en el suelo. Alice me iba a matar, por aquello. Después alcé la cabeza, una vez más, para buscar a Edward al que encontré cerca de mí, terminando con otro de los leones que había allí cerca y se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando se giró hacia mi.

Estaba totalmente impoluto. Ni una gota de sangre manchaba sus ropas o su rostro.

-Vaya -musitó atónito-. Alice, te matará. Toma -me dijo mirando las pintas que llevaba, mientras se quitaba la cazadora y me la entrega.

-Gracias -dije un tanto avergonzada. Nunca había estado semi desnuda ante él, así que me puse la cazadora lo más rápido que pude. Que fue demasiado.

Estuvimos media hora más cazando, él con su elegancia de costumbre y yo con mi torpeza de principiante, aunque cada vez me costaba menos cazar y ya no me manchaba tanto gracias a los sabios consejos que Edward me proporcionaba.

Finalmente me sentí saciada y me senté debajo de un árbol, cerca de dónde Edward estaba dando fin a un pobre ciervo. Lo observé durante un rato y me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía realmente como un vampiro, y que por fin, lo veía cazar saciando así mi curiosidad. Aunque yo le acompañase en aquella ocasión también para comer, me resultó fascinante y rememorando lo que había sentido cuando cacé, comprendí el horror que había sentido Edward cuando le pregunté si algún día podría verle cazar. Definitivamente hubiera sido terrible, aquél frenesí lo hubiera echo enloquecer y cegarse tanto con mi olor que no hubiera durado ni un segundo. Me estremecí ante aquel pensamiento.

-¿Qué, ya no tienes hambre? -me preguntó divertido mientras se acercaba a mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No. quedé saciada -contesté sonriendo y acogiéndole en mis brazos.

-Entonces, ¿regresamos ya? -me preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente y besándome el cuello, haciendo que casi perdiera la razón al darme cuenta de que su temperatura era cálida, igual que la mía. Ya no sentía sus labios ni sus manos congeladas, lo que me agradó tanto que casi no pude contener las ganas de echarme encima de él, allí mismo.

Sin embargo, haciendo un esfuerzo terrible, me contuve y dije:

-Sí, creo que ya podemos regresar.

-Bien -me susurró al oído, cuando llegó a él en su recorrido de besos a mi cuello.

Nos levantamos y paseando nos dirigimos de regreso a la gran casa de los Cullen. El trayecto fue tranquilo y lo pasamos casi todo el tiempo en silencio. Pero cuando llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa, me paré en seco tirando de Edward, que no se había dado cuenta y había seguido andando.

El pánico me invadió por un instante. Un corazón latía rápidamente dentro de la casa y un exquisito olor que llegaba desde la casa, me golpeó fuertemente, casi haciéndome enloquecer, aunque intenté serenarme y la cordura llegó de regreso a mí rápidamente, a pesar de la quemazón que sentía.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Edward con preocupación, cuando se percató de que un humano estaba en la casa.

-¿Quién... quién está en la casa, Edward? -pregunté tragando saliva con dificultad, en un intento de calmar la terrible quemazón que sentía. Aquél olor era tan delicioso...

Por unos instantes, Edward se quedó sin palabras, paralizado en el lugar y con una mueca de nerviosismo.

-¡¿No puede ser?! -exclamé medio horrorizada, medio sorprendida y enfadada.

Me imaginé quién podría ser, nada más ver la expresión de Edward.


	3. Prueba de fuego

**PRUEBA DE FUEGO**

-Tranquila, Bella. Todo saldrá bien -me aseguró Edward apretando un poco más mi mano y rodeándome por la cintura con su fuerte brazo-. Vamos, yo estaré contigo. Además, la casa está llena de vampiros que impedirán un desastre -intentó animarme bromeando.

Pero yo no me sentía animada, sino aterrada. No podría seguir viviendo si no conseguía contenerme.

-Edward, no creo que sea capaz -murmuré casi sin aliento-. ¿Y si no puedo contenerme? ¿Y si no podéis detenerme? -pregunté angustiada, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que Jasper estuviera allí para emplear su poder antes de entrar en la casa.

-Eso no va a pasar, Bella. Intenta no ponerte nerviosa. Te prometo que ninguno permitirá que pase nada malo -dijo Edward con paciencia y con calma al mismo tiempo.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos perdiéndome en ellos y poco a poco fui sintiéndome más tranquila y confiada. Si él había podido contenerse y no matarme cuando era humana, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba mi sangre, yo podría hacerlo también.

-Confía en mí, Bella -me pidió Edward, cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos.

Respiré profundamente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Edward, y asentí.

-Entonces, vamos -me dijo soltándome la cara y abrazándome por la cintura-. Puedes hacerlo, Bella. Sé que puedes.

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo -me repetía a mí misma una y otra vez mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la casa.

Cuando entramos en la casa, aquel olor tan exquisito y a la vez tan martirizador, me impactó de una manera tal que resultaba indescriptible, sin embargo no sentí necesidad de beber, a pesar de que el sabor dulzón de la ponzoña invadía mi boca, lo cual me hizo relajarme un poco y solté un suspiro de alivio que hizo sonreír a Edward.

Nos dirigimos al salón, donde estaban todos sentados viendo la televisión y esperándonos algo nerviosos, por la forma en que se pusieron en pie al vernos aparecer.

-¡Bella! -exclamó Charlie aliviado en cuanto me vio, dirigiéndose hacia mi casi tan rápido como lo hubiéramos echo cualquiera de nosotros y haciendo algo inusual en él creando un clima de intranquilidad entre los Cullen: me abrazó de una manera que jamás había echo.

-Hola, papá -lo saludé abrazándole también, intentando no apretar demasiado, pues Edward me había dicho cuando estuvimos de caza, que durante un tiempo sería mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos. E intentando, al mismo tiempo, contener la sed que me provocaba su olor pues aunque no sentía una necesidad imperiosa, no estaba segura de poder contenerme.

-Con cuidado, Charlie -le avisó de forma amable Carlisle-. Recuerda lo que te dije.

-Descuida, Carlisle -lo tranquilizó mi padre, separándose un poco de mí, aunque sin dejar de abrazarme por encima de los hombros-. ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? Te veo... muy bien y... cambiada también -dijo entrecortadamente.

-Estoy bien, papá -le aseguré sintiéndome culpable por la pena que dejaba entre ver su tono y su mirada-. No te preocupes.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, papá, seguro -le dije con paciencia, mientras me sentaba a su lado en uno de los sillones del gran salón.

-Vale -concedió poco seguro.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, en los que mi padre no dejó de mirarme de arriba a abajo como si fuera la primera vez que me veía. Aunque no podía reprochárselo pues ni yo misma me reconocí cuando me miré en el espejo al despertar.

-Carlisle me lo contó todo cuando te trajeron de vuelta -comenzó como si buscara la forma de decirme algo-. ¿Sabías dónde te metías cuando... cuando empezaste a salir con Edward? -me preguntó finalmente

-Si, papá. Lo sabía -me incomodó algo esa pregunta, sobre todo estando Edward delante (aunque a él no pareció incomodarle en absoluto), pero contesté de todos modos. Sentía que por lo menos le debía algo de sinceridad después de todo lo que le dije antes de irme de la forma en que me fui.

-Eso me dijo Carlisle -contestó él con una nota de decepción en la voz-. También me dijo que el... vampiro -le costó decir la palabra un mundo-, te engañó haciéndote creer que tenía a tu madre y que cuando fuiste a rescatarla te atacó y... te mordió... y que no llegaron a tiempo de sacarte... lo que sea que te convirtió -dijo esforzándose por recordarlo y asimilarlo todo.

-Así es -le confirmé-. Aunque no recuerdo nada después de que me mordiera -me apresuré a añadir antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más. Tampoco tenía porqué saber la tortura que pasé hasta que me transformé.

-Entiendo -dijo tras pensarse durante unos segundos si creerme o no. Sabía de sobra lo mal mentirosa que era. Aunque al final pareció convencerse de que no le mentía, o por lo menos eso pareció.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de cómo íbamos a actuar hasta que me graduase para que nadie se diera cuenta de que algo sucedía, y cuando mi padre hubo cenado, los macarrones a la boloñesa que le preparó con esmero Emmet, nos despedimos y mi padre se fue a casa.

Quedamos en que durante la semana siguiente, me quedaría en casa de los Cullen hasta que me acostumbrarse un poco a mi nueva condición. Después tendría que volver al instituto, alegando que había estado enferma como justificación a mi ausencia, y para que nadie sospechase nada, volvería a casa de mi padre. Aunque siempre estaríamos acompañados de alguno o varios de los Cullen, para evitar accidentes. Al parecer los neófitos son bastante peligrosos cerca de los humanos, y ni ellos ni yo queríamos correr el riesgo de que me convirtiera en una neófita loca precisamente con mi padre como primera víctima.

Después de que mi padre se fuera y los ánimos de todos se hubieron calmado, me atreví a preguntar lo que me había estado matando de curiosidad durante todo el día.

-¿Qué pasó con James y Victoria?

-Nos ocupamos de James, pero Victoria escapó -me explicó con calma Edward después de intercambiar una mirada con los demás.

-Ya. ¿Y mi madre? ¿Sabe algo de lo que ocurrió? -pregunté preocupada. Me preocupaba más mi madre que Victoria. Sabía que aunque le costara un tiempo aceptarlo, Charlie se sobrepondría y lo aceptaría bien. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que fuera igual en el caso de mi madre.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por ella Bella. No sabe nada de lo sucedido -terció Carlisle adivinando el camino que habían cogido mis pensamientos-. Tu padre la llamó y la dijo que ya habías vuelto y que estabas bien. Le dijo que había sido un arrebato y que te arrepentiste a mitad de camino y regresaste. Le costó bastante convencerla de todo eso y de que estabas tan disgustada que no querías hablar ni siquiera con ella, la verdad -añadió sonriendo, esto último.

-Hum. Te creo, Charlie no es mejor que yo mintiendo, la verdad -observé-. Y, a todo esto, ¿cuánto hace que me mordió James? -esa era la pregunta que más ganas tenía de hacer. No tenía ni idea del día en que estábamos.

-Pues solo has tardado en convertirte un día y medio. ¡Todo un récord! -dijo divertido Emmet, provocando la risa de todos nosotros.

-¿Ha si? -pregunté curiosa. No recordaba si Alice había llegado a decirme cuánto duraba el proceso con exactitud o si no lo había mencionado en absoluto-. ¿Y porqué es un récord?

-Pues es un récord -comenzó a explicar Jasper-, por que normalmente, el proceso dura entre tres y cuatro días, dependiendo de la cantidad de ponzoña que haya en el sistema. Y tú, no tenías demasiada, aunque se extendió tan rápido que Edward no tuvo tiempo de succionarla.

-Nos tuviste muy asustados, cielo -terció Esme claramente emocionada-. Pensamos que no lo superarías, y entonces, despertaste sorprendiéndonos a todos.

-¡Vaya! -exclamé tontamente. No lo entendía muy bien, pero pude ver el pesar que había en todos ellos, sobre todo en Edward que se había quedado mudo desde que contestó a mi primera pregunta.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté dirigiéndome expresamente a él, sin entender a qué se debía ese cambio de humor después de haber estado feliz durante todo el día, y molesta por la pena con la que me miraba.

-Esto ha ocurrido por mi culpa -dijo con tal carga de culpa y pena en el tono de su voz que casi no reconocí su voz-. Si te hubiera dejado en paz cuando debí, ahora seguirías siendo una feliz chica humana, y estarías tan contenta con tu padre.

La furia que sentí en aquél momento hizo que se me escapara un gruñido de molestia, desde lo más profundo de mi interior. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello?

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Edward -protesté con otro gruñido y entre dientes-. Si alguien tiene la culpa, esa soy yo. Yo dejé que James me engañase, yo me escapé de la protección de Alice y Jasper... Si me hubiera estado quietecita junto a ellos, y os lo hubiera contado todo, esto no hubiera pasado, porque vosotros hubierais encontrado una forma de engañarlo a él. Ahora sé eso, Edward, y me arrepiento de haber sido tan estúpida y haberos echo sufrir tanto a todos. Te lo digo en serio -mi indignación y furia estaban llegando a límites inimaginables hasta para mí, al ver cómo Edward cerró los ojos y negaba con la cabeza-. No, ¿qué Edward? -grité furiosa y sentí cómo Alice y Emmet me sujetaban por los brazos, dándome cuenta de que me había puesto en pie sin darme cuenta.

-Que tú no tienes ninguna culpa. Creíste que tu madre estaba en peligro y corriste a salvarla, lo que cualquiera que ame tanto a su familia como tú, hubiera echo en tu lugar -esta vez fue él, el que gruñó enfadado y obcecado en que él tenía la culpa.

-¡No seas ridículo, Edward! -le espeté. No entendía porqué se empeñaba en hacerse responsable de lo ocurrido-. De todos modos ya no tiene sentido que nos echemos la culpa por lo ocurrido, porque ya no hay remedio. Y si lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí, pues dímelo claramente, no te busques excusas absurdas -le solté, verbalizando por fin, aquello que llevaba atormentandome desde que le conocí.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso, Bella, no te pongas melodramática! -bufó Edward enfadado-. Simplemente digo, que esto no debería haber pasado nunca.

-Bueno, pues ha pasado, Edward, y no es tu culpa que no pudieras salvarme -objeté tan enfadada con él, aunque nunca había descargado mi mal carácter con él-. Como tú me dijiste una vez, quizá has estado interfiriendo en mi mortal destino y así es como se ha vengado; haciéndome una de los tuyos. Ya no hay remedio. ¿Sabes qué? -bufé muy cabreada al ver que no decía nada, que simplemente me miraba con pesar-. Me voy fuera, necesito tomar aire.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada fuera, admirando el precioso color azulado de la noche que tanto me asombró cuando lo vi al salir, ya que nunca imaginé que la noche tuviera ese color, cuando sentí pasos tras de mi.

-Lo siento mucho, Bella -se disculpó Edward a mi oído después de sentarse junto a mí y rodearme con sus brazos-. Sé que no hay remedio y que nadie a tenido la culpa, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es culpa mía. Piensa que si no fuera por mí no te hubieras visto involucrada en todo esto.

-Lo sé. Yo también lo siento. Pero no te culpo, yo decidí estar contigo a pesar de todo -contesté con más calma que antes, recostando mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho-. Pero déjalo ya. No quiero volver a hablar del tema. Lo pasado, pasado está y no ya no vale lamentarse. Además, hiciste lo que pudiste.

-Como quieras -me dijo suspirando resignado-. Por cierto, te amo y no tengo intención de dejarte, ni ahora ni nunca. Ya no -añadió besando mi cuello.

No quise ni pensar en qué había querido decir con eso de que ya no tenía intención de dejarme, porque eso significaba que, en algún momento no sabía cual, había pensado en hacerlo y eso me aterrorizaba. No dije nada, solo le apreté los brazos devolviendo su abrazo y giré la cabeza para besarle en los labios.

Al fin, aquella primera noche eterna, se calmó y pude empezar a acostumbrarme a mi nueva condición.

El resto de la semana fue mejor. Los días los pasaba con Esme, ya que Carlisle tenía trabajo en el hospital y los demás tenían que ir al instituto. Durante ese tiempo que pasaba con Esme, me enseñaba a comportarme como lo solía hacer cuando era humana. Aunque parezca mentira, me costaba mucho comportarme como lo hacía en el pasado, porque como no me cansaba o no tenía que ir al baño o comer, me olvidaba con facilidad de todas esas cosas. Esme se encargaba de recordarmelas constantemente para que me acostumbrara antes de volver al instituto.

Las tardes, sin embargo, las pasaba haciendo los deberes que los profesores nos ponían y que Edward se encargaba de traérme, y estudiaba para los exámenes que me había perdido y que me esperaban a mi regreso. Pero esto era algo que no me resultaba pesado o aburrido; había descubierto que mi agilidad mental se había agudizado al igual que mis sentidos, por lo que el estudio me resultaba mucho más fácil que antes, aunque no es que fuera mala estudiante en absoluto.

Y las noches, me las dividía en dos; una parte la reservaba a relacionarme con Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmet, Jasper e incluso con Rosalie, que desde que había despertado a mi nueva vida se mostraba menos hostil y nuestra relación había avanzado un poco.

La otra parte de la noche, en cambio, estaba reservada a Edward. Nos pasábamos las horas muertas hablando de nuestras cosas, y haciendo cosas que nos gustaban cuando nos aburriamos.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó el domingo antes de mi vuelta al instituto, los nervios se me pusieron a flor de piel.

Salí junto a Edward de caza como medida de precaución, pero cuando iba por mi segundo ciervo, me detuve. No podía seguir bebiendo más. Los nervios se me habían agarrado al estómago igual que me pasaba cuando era humana, y estaba empezando a sentir nauseas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella? -me preguntó Edward preocupado, cuando me senté abrazándome las rodillas

-No sé si podré soportarlo, Edward -confesé con un hilo de voz a causa de la angustia que sentía-. Cada vez me resulta más fácil estar junto a mi padre y controlar mi sed. Pero creo que es porque estoy acostumbrándome a su olor, porque le quiero mucho y, sobre todo, porque vosotros estáis conmigo. Pero mañana... mañana será diferente. Estaré sola todo el tiempo, a excepción de la hora de la comida y la de Biología... no sé si podré soportarlo.

-Pues claro que podrás -me dijo Edward muy seguro de sí mismo y tomándome entre sus brazos-. Bella, tienes un autocontról asombroso. Todos estamos maravillados de lo fácil que te resulta mantener la cordura cuando estás cerca de tu padre. Mañana será igual, solo que con más gente. Además -añadió ronroneando juguetón mientras se acercaba a mí, dejándome totalmente atontada-, yo estaré vigilando todo el tiempo, a través de la mente de alguno de tus compañeros, y bueno, para eso hemos venido a cazar, ¿no?

-Hum, de todos modos... -protesté aún nerviosa.

-Vale, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso para relajarnos? -sugirió levantando una ceja, ronroneando de nuevo, y poniendo su sonrisa pícara que tanto me gustaba.

No sé si fue por los nervios que sentía por volver al instituto o por los que me produjo la cercanía de Edward y el tono tan seductor que puso en aquél momento, pero no me di cuenta de a qué se refería, en un primer momento. Como tampoco me vi venir el beso tan apasionado que me dio.

Aquél beso fue el más maravilloso y apasionado que me había dado nunca y me sentí flotar. Perdí el control total de mis actos con aquél beso, al igual que hacía siempre, pero esta vez él no paró de besarme ni me separó, como siempre hacía cuando las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos, así que alejé las preocupaciones de mí y me centré solo en él y en aquel maravilloso momento. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparme más tarde. Ahora era tiempo de disfrutar de algo que había estado esperando durante meses.

Además, mi gran prueba de fuego no llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando tuviera que mezclarme entre mis compañeros.


	4. La amenaza

**LA AMENAZA**

Sin duda alguna, el peor día de mi nueva vida, fue el día que volví al instituto. Me sentía como si volviera a empezar de nuevo por segunda vez en pocos meses.

Cuando Edward aparcó su volvo plateado en el aparcamiento del instituto, tenía los nervios de punta. No podía moverme del sitio, estaba horrorizada de solo pensar como demonios me las iba a arreglar yo sola con un montón de humanos a mi alrededor. ¿Y si me producían tanta sed como para perder la cabeza y no poder contenerme? No podía ni imaginar cómo me sentiría después si parte de mi almuerzo fueran Jessica, o Ángela o Mike... sencillamente no podría vivir con sus muertes ni con las de nadie, encima de mi.

-¿Bella? -me llamó Edward sacándome de mi homicida ensoñamiento.

-¿Si?

-Ya hemos llegado. Vamos -me dijo antes de salir del coche.

No pude moverme. Sentía pánico. Si mi corazón latiese, estoy segura de que se me hubiera desbocado.

-¿Bella? -Edward parecía preocupado cuando me abrió la puerta.

-Dame un segundo, necesito solo un segundo -fue lo único que pude contestar.

Edward no dijo nada y esperó junto a la puerta con paciencia mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me repetía una y otra vez, que podía hacerlo, que no iba a pasar nada.

Al cabo de unos instantes, cogí aire, abrí los ojos y salí del coche. Un montón de aromas diferentes, me llegaban procedentes de todos los alumnos que llenaban el aparcamiento y por un segundo temí que mis peores temores se cumplieran.

Sin embargo, para mi gran sorpresa, el olor de mis compañeros no me afectó tanto como imaginé que lo haría y no pude reprimir una risa nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? -me preguntó con curiosidad Edward.

-Que creo que tienes razón en que podré con ello -le dije abrazándole por la cintura y agarrándome bien a su chaqueta, solo por si acaso.

-No es tan malo, ¿verdad? -me dijo entre risas mientras nos encaminábamos hacia los demás que nos esperaban al lado del coche de Rosalie.

-No demasiado -contesté contenta por que así fuera-. Es soportable.

-¿Qué es soportable? -preguntó Emmet divertido, cuando llegamos junto a ellos.

-Ellos -contesté señalando disimuladamente a mis compañeros humanos con la cabeza.

-¡Ah! -exclamó soltando una risotada- Estoy de acuerdo. Sobre todo cuando has cenado bien.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta principal del instituto, noté como todos mis compañeros me miraban de una forma extraña; no estaba segura, pero era una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y admiración, esto último en el caso de los chicos, porque las chicas me miraban como con envidia, de forma similar a cómo miraban a Rosalie. Me sentí tremendamente incómoda, así que me apreté más a Edward en un intento de pasar desapercibida.

-Te voy a matar, Alice -murmuré muy bajito para que solo ella me escuchara.

-¿Porqué? -me preguntó un poco confundida.

-Te dije que mi ropa estaba bien. Ahora todo el mundo me mira -me quejé molesta-. Es como volver a empezar de nuevo.

-En eso tienes razón -me apoyó Edward gruñendo ceñudo a un chico de último año que me miraba de una forma muy extraña.

-¡Bah! No seas quejica, Bella -dijo riendo Alice-. Sabes que tu antigua ropa no hace juego contigo ahora. No hacía juego ni antes...

-¡Psssh! Muy graciosa -protesté.

-¿Qué tal, Bella? Veo que ya estás totalmente recuperada -me saludó Jessica algo intimidada, cuando nos juntamos en clase.

-Hola, Jess -contesté poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa todavía-. Si, ya estoy mejor. Estaba deseando volver -mentí un poco, como me había enseñado Esme-. Me aburría mucho todo el día sin poder salir de casa...

-Quise ir a verte cuando me enteré, pero tu padre me dijo que no podía, que era algo contagioso... -dijo intentando sonsacarme algo sobre mi supuesta enfermedad.

-Así es -contesté sin añadir nada más.

A medida que el día avanzaba Jessica y los demás parecían menos intimidados, aunque de vez en cuando, me di cuenta de que me miraban de reojo y con algo de desconfianza, e incluso pude alcanzar a oír como Lauren le decía a Mike que cada vez me parecía más a los "fenómenos de los Cullen", algo que me hizo sonreír y al mismo tiempo me molestó muchísimo aquél calificativo que les tenían adjudicado a los Cullen. Siempre me molestó muchísimo, pero ahora que los conocía mucho mejor a todos ellos, aquél malestar con ese injusto mote se multiplicó de tal manera que me dieron ganas de cogerla por el cuello y arrancar su estúpida cabeza de cuajo. No pensé en comerla pues nunca me cayó nada bien y temí que se me indigestara.

A la hora de la comida, Edward me estaba esperando en la puerta de la clase de cálculo.

-Nos vemos luego, Bella -se despidió Jessica con una sonrisa tonta cuando vio a Edward apoyado en la pared-. ¿Edward?

Edward la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y después me rodeó la cintura con su brazo, como era su costumbre, y nos dirigimos a la cafetería en silencio y algo más deprisa de lo acostumbrado, aunque no tanto como para hacer sospechar algo a los demás.

-Bueno, señorita Swan, ¿qué tal su primer día? -me preguntó Jasper algo más sonriente que de costumbre cuando nos sentamos en la mesa de los Cullen bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos mis amigos.

-Pues para mi sorpresa, de maravilla -dije muy satisfecha de mí misma pues según había pasado el día, me había olvidado de todo y a penas me daba cuenta ya del olor de mis compañeros.

-¿Ni un solo instinto asesino? -preguntó Emmet entre burlón y desilusionado.

-Bueno... -contesté recordando el comentario de Lauren a Mike sobre ellos-. Solo uno, pero no para comer. Me sentaría mal.

Todos ahogaron sendas carcajadas.

-No me lo digas -terció Edward-. ¿Has escuchado el comentario de Lauren, cierto?

-Hum. Si. Nunca me ha caído bien esa chica... -contesté haciendo una mueca.

-¿Un trocito? -me ofreció Emmet acercándome un trozo de pizza, para hacerme reír cuando se dio cuenta de que mi humor estaba empezando a cambiar, al recordar a Lauren y su simpatía hacia mi y los Cullen.

-¡Puaj! No gracias -dije apartando el trozo de pizza de mi, asqueada por su olor.

-No seas infantil, Emmet -lo regañó Rosalie cuando se lo acercó a ella, anticipándose a él y su pregunta de si quería ella.

-¡Mujeres! Siempre con las dietas... ¿verdad chaval? -exclamó suspirando, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a un chico, seguramente de primero o segundo, que se había quedado mirando al pasar por nuestro lado, e impregnando su voz de un tono intimidante al mismo tiempo que burlón.

El pobre chico no dijo nada. Solo se estremeció, claramente asustado de Emmet, y se sentó muy deprisa, dos mesas más allá de nosotros, junto a unos amigos que le preguntaron inmediatamente sobre lo que le había dicho Emmet.

Emmet, Jasper y Edward rieron con ganas, Rosalie y Alice suspiraron resignadas y se miraron, y yo rodé los ojos.

-No me extraña que os tengan miedo. Te encargas bien de ello, Emmet -comenté alzando las cejas y rodando de nuevo los ojos, con lo que estuve a punto de partir las lentillas por segunda vez en menos de un minuto.

-Créeme, pequeña, es mejor para ellos -contestó riendo Emmet y haciendo un gesto de advertencia con el dedo índice-. Además, tengo que mantener mi reputación y asegurarme de que no pierdo mi toque, ¿no? -añadió con un gesto de fingida indignación por mi comentario, lo que me hizo reír.

-Bueno, ¿quién quieres que se quede contigo esta noche? -me preguntó Jasper cambiando el tema de conversación.

-Hum. Alice le cae muy bien a mi padre... -observé recordando lo encantado que se había mostrado con ella la última semana.

-Por mí, perfecto -dijo entusiasmada Alice-. Así podremos pasar una noche solo de chicas.

-Ah, no -me quejé anticipándome a sus pensamientos-. No te voy a servir de conejillo de indias otra vez, Alice.

-No eres mi conejillo de indias, Bella, no exageres -mintió descaradamente haciéndose la inocente-. Pero es que, para ser una chica le prestas muy poca atención a las cosas de las chicas. Tienes que aprender a vestirte adecuadamente tú sola. Perdona que te lo diga, Bella, pero eres un desastre en ese aspecto.

-Ya, bueno, lo que tú digas -me quejé suspirando derrotada. No había posibilidad alguna de librarme, lo sabía.

-Bueno, Alice tiene razón, Bella -terció Rosalie dejándome pasmada una vez más-. Podríamos aprovechar para enseñarte a peinarte y maquillarte tú sola, también... si no te importa que yo también me quede.

Al momento no supe que decir. Era cierto que la relación con Rosalie había mejorado un poco en la última semana, pero nunca imaginé que quisiera pasar tiempo a solas conmigo. No me esperaba aquello, aunque pude darme cuenta que los demás sí se lo esperaban, porque pude percibir mediante mi visión periférica, que los chicos se intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas entre ellos.

-No... claro que no -dije al fin un poco confusa y sorprendida por la sonrisa que me dedicó Rosalie.

-Genial. Así será más divertido -exclamó Alice emocionada con la idea y casi saltando en la silla-. ¿No te importa que te la robemos esta noche, verdad Edward? -le preguntó Alice a Edward.

-No, mucho. Pero pasado mañana es totalmente mía, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando resignado. Era evidente que tenía otros planes para esa noche.

-Vale. Gracias, Edward.

Edward y yo pasamos la tarde en casa de Charlie, hice la limpieza en menos tiempo del que hubiera empleado en mi anterior vida, y después hicimos los deberes.

Rosalie y Alice llegaron solo unos minutos antes que Charlie, cargando un maletín y un par de bolsas de deporte que no me dieron buena espina.

-Vamos a pasar una noche de muerte -dijo emocionada Alice.

-Te creo -aseguré, aunque mi definición de "noche de muerte", tenía un significado muy diferente al de ellas.

-¡Venga, Bella, no te pongas difícil! -protestó Rosalie, adivinando mi pensamiento-. Ya verás como nos lo pasamos muy bien.

-Edward, por favor, diles que no me hagan pasar por eso... -supliqué a Edward que estaba todo panchurrón tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-¡Oh, no! A mí no me metas en vuestras cosas -exclamó soltando una risotada y levantando las manos-. No quiero acabar echo pedacitos...

-Hum. ¡Cobarde! -exclamé entornando los ojos.

-¿Chicos? -preguntó mi padre cuando entró en casa-. Ya estoy aquí.

-Hola, papá -le saludé cuando entró en el salón.

-Hola, Bella. ¿chicos?

-Hola, Charlie -lo saludaron los tres.

-¿Qué tal el primer día? -me preguntó mi padre, algo incómodo. Sabía cuánto le costaba asimilar aquella situación.

-Bien, papá. No te preocupes -le contesté-. En un momento estará lista tu cena -le informé dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Mientras le preparaba la cena, Charlie se sentó junto a Edward y se pusieron a ver el partido que daban esa noche. Alice y Rosalie subieron a mi habitación a lleva las bolsas y el maletín y después bajaron conmigo a la cocina.

A eso de las nueve, Edward se fue a su casa y, después de estar un rato haciendo compañía a Charlie, nos subimos a mi cuarto.

Los meses siguientes pasaron deprisa y cada vez me resultaba más fácil ir al instituto e incluso podía estar a solas con Charlie, aunque los Cullen no me dejaban demasiado tiempo sola con él por precaución, y me sentía realmente satisfecha con cómo me había ido mi adaptación a la sociedad como vampiro. La normalidad y la tranquilidad habían llegado de nuevo a mi vida y eso me gustaba.

Sin embargo, un nuevo sobresalto llegó a mi vida, dos días después del baile de graduación -al que por cierto, me llevaron engañada-.

Era lunes, el primero de las vacaciones, Charlie se había quedado en casa en lugar de ir de pesca, como era su costumbre, ya que Carlisle le había regalado una televisión gigante de pantalla plana y Emmet había venido a ayudarle a instalarla junto a Jasper, mientras Alice, Edward y yo pasábamos el rato sentados en las escaleras delanteras de la casa escuchando un nuevo cd de música que Alice había comprado el día antes, cuando mi mundo sufrió aquél nuevo sobresalto.

El coche de Billy Black, conducido por Jacob, paró detrás del coche patrulla de mi padre, haciéndonos levantarnos de un salto.

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué tal, que haces por aquí? -pregunté intentando aparentar normalidad.

-Hola, Bella -me saludó Jacob regalándome su sonrisa más ancha, lo que hizo que Edward soltara un gruñido imperceptible a oídos humanos, pero que Alice y yo escuchamos perfectamente-. No tan bien como tú... ¡Uff! Estás muy guapa y veo que totalmente recuperada. ¿Chicos? -saludó con una mano a Edward y Alice, que le devolvieron el saludo de forma amable. Aunque Alice se abrazó al brazo de Edward para evitar que se echara encima del pobre Jake.

-Gracias -dije con una leve sonrisa-. Pero, dime ¿has venido a ver a mi padre? ¿Billy necesita algo? -insistí al ver que no había contestado a mi pregunta en su totalidad.

-Hum. No, en realidad era contigo con quién quería hablar -me dijo algo nervioso y claramente incómodo-. A solas, si es posible -añadió mirando a Edward y Alice.

-Eh... claro. Pasa -le dije invitándole a entrar dentro de la casa cuando Edward y Alice me dieron luz verde con la cabeza.

-¡Hey, Jake! ¿Qué tal? -lo saludó Charlie cuando entramos en la cocina.

-Hola Charlie. He venido a hablar con Bella un momento -explicó Jacob-. No me quedaré mucho, he quedado con mis amigos en un rato.

-Mmm. Bien. Dale saludos a tu padre de mi parte, y dile que está invitado para el próximo partido. ¡Tengo tele nueva! -le dijo Charlie ilusionado antes de salir de la cocina.

Ambos nos reímos de la actitud de Charlie.

-Bueno, pues tú dirás, ¿qué es eso que tienes que decirme? -le apremié. No sabía porqué, pero el olor de Jacob no me gustaba demasiado. Era raro.

-¿Eh?, si, bueno. Verás, es que... pero no te enfades, Bella... -me dijo de forma entre cortada-. Mi padre me pidió que viniera a ver si era verdad que te encuentras bien. Y, también me pidió que comprobara si estás distinta -explicó finalmente bastante incomodo y abochornado.

Él parecía no entender mucho aquella extraña petición que le había echo su padre, pero yo lo pillé al vuelo. Billy creía realmente que los Cullen eran vampiros y, por alguna razón que no lograba entender en aquél momento, no se tragaba que había estado enferma y quería cerciorarse de que seguía siendo humana.

Me enfadé muchísimo con Billy por meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían, pero como Jake no tenía la culpa, intenté controlar mi furia hasta que Jacob se fuera.

-¿Y, bien? ¿Te parece que esté cambiada? -pregunté finalmente y mi voz sonó más hostil de lo que yo hubiera querido.

-Pues estás más guapa... pero no te veo cambiada de una forma extraña, como dejó entre ver mi padre... -me contestó pensativo, mientras me examinaba con más atención de la que me hubiera gustado-. Lo siento mucho, Bella, ya sabes como es mi padre. Él piensa que Edward tuvo algo que ver con tu enfermedad. Aunque yo no veo como pudo tener él la culpa -añadió suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes -le dije sonriendo y suavizando el tono-. ¿Algo más?

-Pues... la verdad es que si -dijo retorciéndose las manos de forma nerviosa-. Me pidió que, si "te veía normal" -empezó a explicarme entre comillando de forma simbólica con los dedos las últimas palabras-, te pidiera que rompieras con tu novio y que te avisara de que estamos vigilando, aunque quiero que sepas que yo no me incluyo en lo de "estamos vigilando", fue él quien me ha incluido. Y, si no te veía "normal" quería que supierais tú y los Cullen que, y cito, "esto no quedará así, habrá consecuencias" -terminó más abochornado que antes.

No sabía exactamente cuales serían las consecuencias ni podía imaginar en aquel momento lo que pasaría después, pero el alma se me vino a los pies y pude escuchar a Edward, Emmet y Jasper, gruñir furiosos en el salón, mientras que Alice gemía angustiada y mi padre les preguntaba, en voz baja, qué ocurría.

-Bueno, pues dale las gracias a Billy por su preocupación, y dile que lo tendré en cuenta, pero que no hace falta que se enfade con Edward ni ningún otro miembro de su familia, porque ninguno de ellos a tenido nada que ver. Simplemente he estado enferma -le dije lo más amistosamente que pude, sin saber cómo logré controlar mi mal genio pues desde mi cambio me costaba mucho más mantener a raya mi mal carácter.

-Claro, lo haré. Y de nuevo te pido disculpas, Bella. No suscribo las palabras de mi padre, de verdad -se disculpó Jacob, mientras salíamos de la cocina y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada -le dije sonriendo como pude mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

-Bien. Entonces, supongo que nos vemos otro día.

-Si, nos vemos, Jake -le afirmé no muy convencida de que fuera a ser cierto.

Cuando Jacob se hubo ido cerré la puerta y fui al salón, donde estaban todos los demás esperando, en silencio.

-¿Lo habéis escuchado? -pregunté tontamente pues sabía que así había sido.

-Si, claro que lo hemos escuchado -gruñó Jasper.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué significa? ¿Es que Billy sabe lo vuestro? -preguntó mi padre sin comprender nada en absoluto, y a nadie en particular, aunque fue Edward quien contestó.

-Eso parece, aunque es una larga historia que ya te contaremos.

-Una larga historia, ya... -murmuró mi padre, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose las manos a los ojos.

Hubo unos instantes de tenso silencio en el que cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente, Charlie lo rompió.

-Vale, entonces de alguna manera, Billy lo sabe -dijo como intentando ordenar sus pensamientos-. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿A qué a venido esa amenaza? -preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a Edward.

-Pues no lo sé, Charlie. No sé qué pasará, tenemos que ir a hablar con mi padre -le contestó Edward con sinceridad-. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos y te explicaremos con más calma a qué ha venido la amenaza de Billy y porqué lo sabe. Si es que realmente necesitas saber todo esto -añadió Edward invitando a Charlie a acompañarnos.

-Esto... sí claro. No... no sé si podré comprenderlo todo, pero si necesito entender toda esta locura -aceptó finalmente Charlie, refunfuñando los motivos por los que venía con nosotros.

-Entonces, en marcha -dijo Emmet saliendo en cabeza del salón.

Durante el trayecto de camino a la casa de los Cullen nadie dijo ni media palabra. Aquella amenaza de Billy nos había echo a todos preocuparnos y yo no podía evitar sentirme terriblemente culpable por que, por mi culpa, los Cullen ahora se vieran bajo sospecha de haber quebrantado el tratado con los quileutes y amenazados de que habría consecuencias.

No sabía a qué nos tendríamos que enfrentar en un futuro, pero si sabía algo; encontraría la forma de librar a los Cullen de una injusticia.

Hola a todos;

Me gustaría aclarar algo, dado por contestado el comentario de Lebaz Black, y para que nadie más tenga dudas.

Este fic está terminado, porque en su origen constaba de cuatro capítulos, ya que lo hice para un concurso que, al final, no se realizó.

De todas formas, Lebaz Black, no he dejado con la emoción, pues el fic sigue con una segunda parte que se llama; El destino de Bella II: El tratado, y que ya está disponible para que puedas disfrutarlo.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y por dejar vuestros comentarios.

Besos fuertes y abrazos.

Bluemoon250


End file.
